l Beckoning l
by Guest.124
Summary: Lena pretty much grew up on the streets. She hated her life until she found someone she hated even more, a fire red fiend that just WANTED her as his secretery. What happens when their feelings start to colide with each others?
1. A piece from the future

**A/N:** Ok, so this story's purely experimental, so it's probably gonna be rewritten some time later, when i feel like it. With this i just wanted to see if you lovely reader's like or dislike. Oh, and it will most likely be a sone time, as in a long time, before the next chapter comes out, because my previously updated story was pretty much a flop. That really got my mood to do flip and dive to the bottom of the see, so i haven't felt like doing those type of story's for a while now.

I know this A/N is a bit depresing, but i just wanted to get it off my case. As an apology for my moody self i present to you a little something about the characters in this i-hope-to-be-story.

**Spoiler Alert!**

Kid - a gangster/mobster boss, owns a bussiness in the underworld, ''flaming cherry''.. well, you get the picture.

Lena - a drunkards daughter.. or is she, because she's got a few secrets she would rather keep, especially from the ''flaming cherry''.

Friec - a bartender, who knows his way around the city and it's unspoken rules.

Tony - Lena's father. He's just your regular drinker with a ye;;ow tint to his skin. Ows a debt to Kid.

Now for the story..

* * *

l!Beckoning!l

Lena was currently tied to a chair and gagged in a place she didn't recognize. Her position didn't leave much options for movements. She tried to adjust herself in a more comfortable position but, alas, it ended in failure. There was just no way she could find a suitable sitting pose in which it would be possible to relax. Even worse she could already feel the numbing sensations growing more and more palpable as time passed, the stiffness starting from her legs and spreading to her bottom, up her spine and to her shoulders. Even her neck felt rigid. If anyone asked, it would be hard to answer which part was more unbearable then the other. _'Huh!'_ A deep sigh enveloped from her lungs and graced past her lips as her warm breath mixed in with the rest of the air around her. What she wouldn't give just so she could stretch out her limbs. Limbs? What counted as limbs? Her legs weren't her only limbs, right? She felt as though' all these numbing feelings were starting to mess with her head, but that really wouldn't be much of a surprise. Oh, yes, her hands! She had almost forgotten about them. Bound behind her back and sealed in place to the back of the chair thanks to a tight knot. They were the first to go numb. _'When exactly was that?'_ She couldn't really remember. At the time she had pushed that to the back of her mind. It somehow helped to calm her... at first... but now that it was brought back to her attention she couldn't push that aside anymore. The ropes were severely burning the very skin off her wrists. The more she thought about it, the more pained her wrists seemed to get. At times she could swear that the rope would come alive and whsiper how much it wanted to reach her bones and snap them in half. What a spiteful thing! Luckily, that's not what a mere rope can do. The skin may be grated off, but, at least, tha bone would stay in tact.

To get her mind off of all the painful feelings, she let it stray around the room she was currently in. Then again a ''cellar'' or a ''holding cell'' would be better ways to explain it.

This ''room'' itself was cold and unwelcoming, also, there wasn't much to look at, and it wasn't helping that the only source of lighting was coming from the only lamp in the entire room. A ''lamp'' that actually was but a simple lightbulb hanging on by a single wire coated in black rubber. Or was the rubber dark blue? She couldn't tell. The dim lightning from it was preventing any closer assesment as it did with every other thing that could be noticed. Somehow, the lightbulb greatly reminded her of herself. A weak thing with it's life slowly fading away into nothingness, yet it still hung on to that thin looking wire that might of well been nothing but a thread. Yes, like a thread. The same kind of thread that was still keeping her alive, but soon that thread would be cut, because such a misrable little thread could be easily snapped at any given moment. And that moment was nearing. It was what she feared, what she felt in her gut. It was the same gut wrenching feeling that had been secretly haunting her in the past. But she had been free of its hold once. It was ever since.. No! She won't think it! She won't remember! She can't! Because that too is in the past! She betrayed his trust, betrayed his love and, in the end, even betraying herself along the way. She knew it. She understood! Everything. Every damn last thing she understood very clearly. Now feeling as morbid as ever, she let her gaze wander further around.

At closer inspection, she noted how old rusty pipes lined the walls with droplets of water squeezing through small cracks in the pipes and sliding down against the rust at a leisury pace as if they had all the time in the world. If only those weren't just some lousy droplets of water. If only they were magnificent streams rushing out and filling this room drowning her in the process, at least, then she wouldn't have to face him. Oh, how she dread that moment when he would waltz in here and crush that tiny speck of life of hers. She knew very well how anger could take over his reasoning in seconds flat and, this time around, she was the one to anger him the most. She had already anticipated for that to happen one day, that she would become his source of anger. That little fact was already predestined, and she had kept that in mind since the day she met him. And yet, she couldn't help but to admit that it happened much later then she would have thought was posible and that she had actually enjoyed those moments she spent with him, even more so, she wasn't scared to admit that she loved him. She truly loved him. There was a time when she would have never even considered using such an atrocious word, but, somehow, with him, being with him, it felt so right, but, as they say, ''all good things must come to an end''. _'End, huh?'_ Maybe, it's better this way. Maybe, it could be seen as a way to atone herself for what she had done to him. Would he be happy, if i'm not around anymore? Or would he feel remorse? No, that couldn't be it. It wouldn't suit someone as prideful as him to bad about discarding someone useless that, not only, had already betrayed him, but who's loyalty would forever continue to be questionable. True and utter loyalty is the first thing he wants. The kind of loyalty she couldn't give. Was it because she couldn't trust him enough of was she simply scared? _'It's too late to think about that now. So, i guess, it's the first option then. I may not be able to give him the loyalty he expects, but, at least, i can give him the satisfaction of my death._' Aside from the hollow sadness in her heart, relief slightly washed over her at this thought, but it still didn't quench her natural fear of death.

Just as she was ready to further inspect the rest of the room and most likely indulge herself in more morbid thoughts, her suddenly picked up the sound of faintly approaching footsteps. Very soon they weren't faint anymore and she could already tell by the way those boots hit the ground that the one coming her way was none other than Kid. The sounds getting louder and louder as seconds passed. And each step made her heart race faster and faster. It was only until the footsteps stopped right before the other side of the door that she understood how much she truly wanted to live. With all her morbid thinking and selfassuring that it was better this way, at that second, she could wish to have stayed with him a little longer. Just a bit more. A bit more of living and she would have been content.

She could practically hear how the key was lifted up and put into the keyhole.. then a turn and a click. Never had she heard the click of a lock so vividly. The handel was pressed down, the door started to slowly open with a creak. Too slow. It was too slow for her liking. It was as if the very door could feel her shaking soul and was mocking her for her cowardice. Had she been the first one to end up like this? To end up killed in this murky cellar? No! Probably not! She will just be a new add to a long list. It suddenly came to her attention that one could actually smell a faint odor of blood in this room.. it was mixed in with sweat? tears? She wasn't sure. But the scent of blood was definitely there. Or was was it just her fear playing tricks on her mind? With the door opening a bit more a few rays of light managed to peak in illuminating all it touched. a few stray ones reached her feet, but the flow of rays didn't stop at just her ankles as they ascended up her body until she was blinded by them. Lena blinked a few times to adjust her eyes to the new lighting. In the middle of it stood a tall shadow. She blinked a few more times as the shadow walked towards her without saying a word. The only sound came from his ever present footsteps. Her heartbeat sped up even more to new hights until it all came to a sudden halt. She finally saw him! In all his built. In all his might. She noticed how his usual scowl seemed even deeper than ever. But there was one feature she didn't see. No! One feature she didn't WANT to see. And those were his eyes. She was scared as to what she would find in those eyes. Menace? Hate? She couldn't make herself look higher than his lips. Everything went still, when he came to a halt. Nobody talked. Or even moved. She was starting to miss the sound of his footsteps. The same footsteps that induced her feeling of dread just seconds ago, but, compared to this dead-like quiet, it was that much more bearable. And, yet, as minutes seemed to pass, he still didn't move as in a trance, And she, in turn, also didn't so much as twitch. He wasn't doubting his own actions. That she was sure of. But then.. what was it that kept him standing there like a marble statue? He came here for a reason. A goal firmly set in his mind. There really was no doubting that. It was making this situation all the more absurd. Why couldn't he just be done and over with this already? Time itself seemed to of stopped as she gazed at the man before her. Finaly.. she finaly saw some movement. A simple flick of the wrist. But she noticed what came with this flick of the wrist. And it was with this flick that left her with only one question remaining in that otherwise jumbled up mind. A single question. It still lingered there questioning her actions that led to this situation in the first place.

_'How did this come to be?'_

* * *

**A/N: **As you people probably guessed, this first chapter is meant to be from a future part of the story, but in this current ch. it serves as sort of an introduction to the story.

Reviews would be very heart warming. Also, if you liked it, i would appreciate, if you wrote down precisely what you liked.

I don't really expect much feedback, but a few reviews would really make my day. I need some love, so, please, if you would be so kind as to leave a review. Any kind of review.


	2. Owerall 1

**A/N**: For those who read the 1st chapter, i can inform that it's a part of what's to come sometime in the future. The main story starts from here!

Also, i would like to give special thanks (DAMN, IT SOUNDS SO FORMAL.. OH, WELL..) to:

**DamnKittie** - You are OFFICIALLY the main reason why i'm writting this chapter right now. It's a bit short and _messy_ (XP), but, please, do bear with me. I'm not a fast writer and i normally take my sweat time before updating, since i'm short on free time for writing any kind of story's. But you really enspired me to sqeeze in some time to write this chapter. I would really like to say that it's dedicated to you as a way to say 'thank you', but, as it's the first real chapter to the main story, it may not be so good as a dedication, so you may think of it as you wish!

**HalloweenVallentine** - yeahhhhh.. as you, probably, noticed the ''asap'' parts a bit problematic for me, since my ''free story writing times'' can suddenly turn to ''not so free story writing times'', so it's hard for me to dish out a story right off the bat. Still your review was very enjoyable. Thank you!

**KamuiSakurai** - Whether Kid decides to kill her or not in that 'unknown place' is gonna take a while before it can be revieled. Sorry about that! If you are really, really curious, i could tell you, but it would be a major spoiler!

* * *

You could tell it was daytime by the way rays of light enlighned the streets of this messed up city. Yes, messed up. It was exactly that. Some people would never start off a describtion of _their_ city claiming such a vulgar thing, because it would only deter normal people away from it. But it was how Lena saw it. If she could scare, at least, some people away, let them keep their naive thinking, and live a happy, fulfilling life, then it was a tiny comforting spark to her soul that wasn't there because of some stupid sentiments she couldn't stand the sight of, but it was there because it reminded her that such a life existed. It actually existed. Or so she tought. She wasn't sure. Up until now, she has never been outside, as in, far, far away from this hell-hole. Rumors! Rumors of a life beyond the boundaries set by this city were her comfort.

'This _city_ is alive.' A living, breathing monster that lusts blood above all else. And such a bloody beast could only bear its fangs at anyone who dared to defy its might. For instance, Lena. She had once tryed to scare two people away. People that the _city_ wanted in its clutches. Those people were your every-day couple. Just married! Lena told them to get away as soon as possible, but they, as normally people would, only stared at her and had tould her off assuming she simply belonged to the 'crazy's' you could find in any big city. In the end, the city got its prize. Still _it_ wasn't pleased how Lena had tryed to warn them beforehand, so _it_ found a way how to punish her. _It_ always knew HOW! Lena didn't quite remember why she had even bothered with the couple, what bug had bitten her for her to attempt such an act of foolishness, expicially, when she knew from the very beginning that it would end in calamities. Such a nasty bug needed to be squashed or the city would find new ways to punish her. And she didn't want that to happen.

These so called punishments were in the form of sudden happenings that seemed to pop out of nowhere, like, a gang of robbers striping you naked and tying you upside down to the middle of a small local bridge that goes over a small, stinky river, if you could call such a brown-greenish goo with no actual water to be seen a river. It was quite a disturbing sight. Not something one would ever wish to drink. Even cuicidal people found better ways to end their misery. And, thus, there were no known cuicide attempts in this particular river. No one so much as touched it, of course, unless someone was drunk enough or pushed in, or both. And, yet, no one knew what dwelled in its depths, because the ones with the pleasure to experiance it never came back up. It may be because of the gooish substance that made up this so called 'river' or that they simply drowned not able to find the surface, but those would be the more logical assumptions. There were also the less-logical versions, such as, the already drowned ones pulling the living down to the very bottom, strangling their pray along the way. The most prominent version, that topped every other, was that the _city_ pulled them down to its own personal little bubble gooish hell where _it_ performed various experiments all the while keeping them alive, because there were times when locals could have sworn that they heard agonizing screams right from the depths of the river. It goes without say that the cuicidal weren't the only ones that preferred to avoid crossing the bridge which wasn't hard to accomplish, since it was located dead in a far off corner where practically no one lived, not that anyone wanted to, an unexpected exception being a strange old hag, nicknamed ''Miss Green'', because of how much she liked to gaze at the greenish tint of that disturbing river, or say were the rumors going around.

But what a grotesk thing to say! 'A living city?' One could only turn away from such nonsense. It sounded like 'crazy talk'. A complete lie with an L in bold. And, if it had been a normal city, Lena, too, would agree. But not in this city! For this city was different from all the rest. And those who did turn their faces away from truth.. well.. to every other resident it was apperant that they were 'the fresh blood' and had yet to experiance the full extenct, NO, even an incling, of what this _city_ was capable of. Because normal rules didn't apply here. It was like a separate realm where its residents lived by the most animalistic rules available.

'Anything spells 'Danger'!'

'Everything goes.'

'Only the strongest (or the most cunning) survive.'

These are just a few examples of the iron-clad rules that aren''t usually spoken of, but go without say. And most people cling to these rules, since their survival depends on it. At least, that's how their raised to think. They are absolutely confident that to stray away from these rules means certain death, or worse, endless misery and despair. That's the kind of propaganda that people must follow, all for the sake of the city's enjoyment. It was like a game, where you watch how long a person lasts under such conditions until they finally snap with no going back to sanity, their souls completely crushed on top of the city's palm from which they are immidiately discarded as disposable garbage.

With this way of thinking angraved in their hearts and souls, many, if not all, become wicked themselves, similar to what the city is like. It's done in hopes of gaining strength and power, and, maybe, one day, find a way out it all to finally live more human-like, but, as they envelope themselves with such pampering thoughts, they no longer notice how engrosed they become, too engrosed in these ways to live more human-like anymore. When the time comes that they finally realize this, it's far too late to change anything. All that is left is a hollow representation of what was once human.

Those, who despite all this, make a name for themselves and still retain some sense, even when they're swimming in power and wealth, are known as ''The Top dogs''. They are the only ones allowed to partially defy the city. But only partially, because any more than that would make the city loose its control over its chest pieces. And that would mean 'game over' for the city.

* * *

**A/N**: I realize the ending part of this chapter might seem a bit ''cut-off'', but i simply wanted to go over to the next chapter. This one was went more as insight for the story. Kid will show up eventually, so no worries. I really don't plan on dragging that out too long.

!Review and Enjoy!


	3. Owerall 2

Continuing..

_ 'The Top dogs'_ are the ones who rule the city, but not its whole entity. Actually those are _just_ separate regions of it and each 'Top dog' watches over their own respective region. There are 5 of them in total and it was wrong to refer to owning chunks of the city as '_just_'. It's a great feat to achieve and even harder to uphold it for what one owned, another wanted. Though no one dared to directly defy them, it did not mean they couldn't take their chances and kill from the shadows. The position of a 'Top Dog' is a tempting one thus it drew in killers.

Lena could speak of them all she wanted, but, sorry to say, she is not one these high-classed people, even more so, she preferred to stay away from them as much as she possibly could. If it was up to her, she would like to _never_ come across them. She belonged to the more lesser classes. The ones that weren't really regarded as a 'person', but rather pieces, tools.. furniture.. the names may differ from the ones used in each respective region, but the meaning to it did not.

For such expandable tools, in order to survive and have somewhat of a life, it was always wisest to follow the city's laid out rules, and, as things stand, Lena wasn't strong enough to go against them, thus, her only options were to either abide them or death. More often then not, death didn't sound like such a bad option anymore. Even more frequently she cought herself thinking, no, longing, to finally free herself from this hell. She wanted out. and she wanted it bad. Everything felt so suffocating to her, the city itself pressing down on her, like heavy weights they made her bow down before it's might. On some days she let her thoughts wander back to her childhood. nothing but heartache awaited her, but, at least then, she had more life in her. More hope for the future. But, lately, she could feel how that small ray of life was slowly slipping away. She clung to it as much as she clung to life, but it only got harder as days passed by. Why didn't she just end her misery? She often wondered that and each time, remembering that disgusting gooish creak where even the dead couldn't reach salvation, she always concluded that it would be the same for her too. No peace. No salvation. No wondrous lands with flower filled fields and a bluish sky. Only misery. Whoever said that death led to freedom? Bullshit. If it really was that simple, then why didn't everyone kill themselves already. Do they all hope for something more? To some this really was the case, but it could never be affiliated to all. Then why? The reason probably lied in the fact that it serves no real purpose. Dying doesn't serve the purpose to acquiring freedom or salvation. Death reduces numbers not the feelings that come along with it or after it. Death is only part the cycle not the answer to it all. Death will never give that which Lena soughs for.

In this city every one does what they can to survive. In reality this also applies to those living beyond the city's borders, but in an every day life you don't feel it as much as you might think. Only _when_ it gets really, **really** hard, do you truly realize how much you want to live, how much other people want to live, even if they sometimes don't admit it. You never know **true** hardship until it **really** hits you, but no matter how hard it gets, grieving over it will never get you far. It helps to let out cupped up emotions, but what comes after that is most important. Persistence and a little bit of luck! What you do after something bad has happened will, in a way, define what might happen to you in the future. You can't change the past, but you can alter your future. A most usual situation in life is when something bad happens to you and you let it get to you. The situation may go away, but the memory stays. The more you let that memory get to you, the more it gnaws at your brain. Then something bad happens again. Only this time it's directly attracted to your negative thoughts. The first time was meant to get you all riled up and wounded. So the more you let it get to you, in reality, the more it gets you. It pulls you in to it's negative side and turns you _negative_. In life that shows up as misfortunes. And the more negative you are at that moment, the more constant those misfortunes become. It feeds on your negative side. A common cycle that leads to destruction. A cycle that people don't pay much attention to. That's why, no matter the atrocities that happen in this city, Lena sucks it up and try's hard to learn from the experience.

There's a saying that reads as ''what goes up must come down''. Often people recited this to Lena in order to make her feel worse than she already felt at the given moment, but, once you think about it, you understand how that saying can go both ways. For now things may be 'down', but can't always stay like that, right? Of course, given gravity, 'going up' again is harder, but it's not impossible.

Lena always try's so very hard to keep herself in check. Loosing grip of oneself is not allowed in order to live. But something 'hard' stays 'hard'. She has often thought of changing her perspective. If you think of something 'hard' as 'easy', does it ultimately become 'easy'? Until now, she has learned, that, if you are presented with something 'harder' then the previous 'hard', the previous one in comparison suddenly seems 'easy'. If she had known in advance, that the previous one could be 'easy', would her actions at the time be different? Does already thinking in advance like that make it easier to complete a task? But, if you have never had experience with a certain task, then you can't possibly think of it as 'easy', right? So many questions and so little answers. Once answered, these questions are meant to make life itself easier, but, until then, they are such a pain. They give a headache and reduce time. Time she is willing to spend on such silliness as it helped to shut her mind off from her soundings and view situations from a more neutral perspective. In those moments of thinking, she collected her thoughts. It didn't always go as planned, but it really helped in the long run.

Today, she wasn't ready to face new trials when she was still slowly picking up the scattered pieces of her soul which gets a daily beating from her every day life. She hated how much her soul resembled a glass figure, but, as fragile as it was, it didn't stop her from picking up it's broken off pieces. Now it was impossible to completely restore it, but, maybe, just maybe, one day she could rebuilt it to a magnificent statue.

That aside, she knew another round of life's trials were coming like a cloud of gloom on a stormy evening when from a corner of her eye she noticed her _boss_ approaching her sitting form. Well, '_boss_' was a very kind way to put it. The word '_master_' would better suit their relationship. He was a grimy man, who, in fact, did keep himself clean.. i think.. and, yet, every time he touched her, she felt so disgusted by it.

Bellamy is the name of her master. He was a tall and darkly tanned man with unkempt blond hair, wearing white pants, a green sash and a pink sleeveless shirt with a navy blue coat over it. The coat tends to fall off whenever Bellamy moves too much. Lena always thought that it showed how inappropriate he was for the position of master. He also has a scar above his right eye and tattoos of eye-like designs on his arms. A trademark grin, which looked quite stupid on him actually, since the guy was ''_all bark and no bite_''. An average fighter, who uses a knife and a pistol to brutalize others. He has enough strength to throw a grown man out of a window and destroy a bar, but he greatly lacks endurance and can be knocked out by one single punch. Punching him out like a light was what Lena wanted to try that out herself, but, being his underling, that would just be asking for trouble. The most disturbing part about him is that he sometimes sticks out his tongue in a sick fashion to the point where one could notice saliva dripping on the floor. And, as much as she wanted, she couldn't deny that her current master controlled her every action. She hated that, but, most of all, she hated herself for having to listen to his bidding. Also, 'current' meaning that she has had other masters in the past. What atrocious memories, but, in comparison, they made Bellamy seem almost humane. As if he could ever be referred to as a proper human.

Bellamy's character can be described as cruel, violent and vain. Very arrogant and highly confident in his own powers, but only against foes he thinks he could win against. He loves to have an audience to witness his feats. He and Sarkies (his right hand man) usually hunt down other people that are weaker than them, and brutally beat them in a merciless fashion and then rob their belongings while mocking them. Despite his arrogance, Bellamy always acts cowardly when confronted by someone that he knows to be superior to him, so with all his the fact that he is willing to become a minion of anyone stronger than him shows how much his pride is twisted.

''So this is where you were?'' He came up to her sitting on a windowsill, reaching out his hand, he squeezed her closest thigh. ''You shouldn't run off like this.'' His tongue sticking out and stroking against her earlobe. ''I was looking for you all over the place, you know?'' Disgusting!

''Did you need me for something?'' Her was cold as it always was around him.

Slap!

Her cheek stung, but it was bearable. This has, by now, become such an every day occurrence, it no longer bothered her. ''I picked you up, when you had nowhere to go, and this is how you treat me? Well.. No matter. I have more pressing matters to attend. You remember what we discussed a few days ago?''

''About Mister Eustass Captain Kid, one of the '_Top Dogs_', i presume? Yes, i remember.''

''Good! My superiors informed me that now is the best time to put _that plan_ into action.''

She nodded in response inertly gritting her teat. This _plan_ foresaw that she would have to get close to one of the 'Top Dogs'. As mentioned before, she didn't want anything to do with them. This _plan_ was pure suicide. There was no way that she could efficiently get close to that monster without getting herself killed. The purpose of this plan was information gain, but it was hardly fail-proof and had so many ''it's gonna fail''s, that, out of all the would-be capable options, they chose her, because, as they said, ''casualties of war'' can't be avoided, so they had to choose an acceptable sacrifice. ''Casualties of war''. She was called ''casualties of war''. She couldn't accept it. _'WHAT KIND OF FUCKED UP WAR ARE YOU PEOPLE LEADING? DAGRADED ASSHOLES! IF YOU KNOW THAT I AM GONNA DIE, THEN DON'T SEND ME IN THE FIRST PLACE! WHAT KINDA INFORMATION DO YOU THINK I CAN GET ANYWAY? I'M GONNA DIE! I'M TOTALLY GONNA DIE IN VAIN HERE! THIS PLAN SUCKS!'_ She wanted to scream that out straight to his face, but, knowing of what it might lead to, she withheld it.

Still..

Slap!

Now her other cheek stung. _'Eh, could have been worse. He could have been more sleazy about it and went for something different like last time when he bit my neck. Now that was painful. It also didn't go away for weeks.'_

She was forcefully grabbed by her upper arm and pulled closer to his level.

''Didn't i tell you to always give me a proper response?''

Before he could do anything further, she whined out. ''I'm so sorry, master. It won't happen again.''

''Of course, it won't.'' _'Smug bastard!'_

Their conversation was interrupted when Sarkies called out to them. ''Oi, it's about time we laid out the bait.''

_'Great, now i'm a worm for a fish's dinner.'_

* * *

**A/N**: Sorry for the hold up, guys! But the chapter is finaly up! I heartly thank all those, who have reviewed thus far! Next chapter Kid will finaly make a debut.


	4. Curtain to it all

**A/N**: Please review after you read this. I would really like to hear your thoughts and opinions. Tell me what i need to change and even more importantly what you like to read about. Romance, mystery? Some specific pairings, them being uke or seme? I would really like to know what readers using this site expect to find while searching for their ideal story, and what would this ideal story be like? This is a chance to express yourselves in a n overall fashion!

* * *

Thought of the day. _'My life will end tonight.'_

_'Ok, so maybe, that sounds just a tad bit too depressing and a tad bit too overrated, No, really! I can feel it. Who could possibly fall for such a stupid plan? Definitely not one of the leading roles in this place! And, given he's everything that a hotheaded guy stands for, assuming so by his reputation, i will be dead in less than a minute, well either that or ''pain lain'' till my soul simply extinguishes itself.'  
_

Sigh.

_'Ok, so let's go over it again. Tonight at 11p.m. there will be a business meeting at the famous club ''Grand Line'', which Eustass Kid is supposed to attend. After the meeting it's relaxation time..yippie... NOT FOR ME because that's where i come in. According to the plan i am to act as followed: approach, seduce, information gain, ss..sleep and kill. Seeing as how the killing part probably WON'T work out, i also have to somehow relay any important information i might gain before... things get too heated... Anywhooooo, information gain is the main goal for this plan. The end!'_

Clink.

Lena turned to see some specks of powder on the floor. A jar of powder had fallen off the table as she was too embedded in her own thoughts to notice that her hand had accidentally knocked against it when the initial intention was only to grab it. _'How can i distract such a high-ranking guy, when i'm the one getting distracted? Dozing off like this no good.'_ Gently wiping away the small stains with her fingertips, she imagined how great it would feel to be covered from head to toe with something similarly powdery and light. Yes, like cotton candy. But then she would be all sticky. Now that wouldn't feel nice. Still it sounded very amusing. A small giggle escaped her lips. Currently, with no one around to hear her, she could afford her self-amusement. Well, there was this one guy guarding the door to the small room she was in. Sarkies didn't trust her enough to leave her unguarded. He was sure that, otherwise, she would make a run for it. Which sane person wouldn't? When sending someone off on a mission such as this, it was practically like simply discarding them just for the hell of it. Any sane person would have run by now. I guess, that means she wasn't sane. Despite not seeming sane, she wasn't an idiot either. She knew from the very beginning, that as dumb as this plan was, it hadn't sprung off of that salivating Hyena. It's offspring came from a higher place in the food chain, which meant that even, if she did run, she wouldn't get any far. If the double F decided this, then she had no other choice but to be the puppet for other peoples amusement.

As she was applying the powder to her already pale cheeks, the last part of her make-up, Sarkies came in a non-fashionable manner. ''Looking sharp, bitch! If this actually works out, i will tell the boss to make you wear this on a daily basis. HaHa haHa haaa.'' The comment directed more to her skimpy outfit rather than her make-up. A short, strapless and evidently **red** dress that was practically see-trough with matching red high-heels decorating her feet. Everything else were either accessories or make-up. Also, to seem more seductive, she wasn't allowed to wear a bra or even panties. Implying she didn't feel comfortable with such a get up would be a major understatement. She felt absolutely atrocious. In an overall sense you could say she looked stunning... exactly like a slutty whore. Well, that was the intention. Too bad, that fact can't lighten up her mood.

''Even in this attire, i doubt that guy will just willingly let his guard down.''

''Idiot! You really think any decent man would pass up the chance to have sex for the hell of it? Of course NOT!''

_'Eeeeh. It hasn't been 5 minutes yet, but this conversation is already getting off topic. He's making it sound like my main goal is to have sex. Personally, i would prefer to dress like a hobo and avoid any lustful intentions from men as much as possible. Is that really too much to ask for?'_

''That's not something you would affiliate with a decent man! And since when do we have any decent men around?' (Lena)

''Ya sayin' i ain't decent? Sounds like someone is asking for a beating.'' Lena could already see as his fist clenched together and was ready to strike.

''Wooohh there, cowboy! Hitting me wouldn't be a very smart idea right now. Any bruises and this plan will already be down the gutter. Nobody needs used goods. At least, not so apparent ones. Just think of what the upper ups will say, if you ruin their fun before it even started.'' _'Not a very complimenting way to talk about yourself, but there are exceptions to everything, right?'_

Sarkies just clicked his tongue in annoyance before turning and leaving. ''Hurry it up then, bitch, let's get this party rollin'.''

* * *

_Later that day_..

It's now the grand 11 p.m., meaning the meeting was in session. Lena had to wait for her big entrance but as the clock continued to tick and hit past this wonderful hour of 11 p.m., she finally understood why the upper-heads had wanted such a half-baked plan in the first place. It's probably got something to do with it being a hoax to lure her in with ALL the wrong assumptions. Like a twisted game of sorts. In a different manner of speaking she found out there were certain _alterations_ Lena wasn't made aware of. This happened just moments before. As it turns out THERE WAS NO PLAN. Just a big fat lie. Well in a way there was, but not the kind that she would willingly take part of. Knowing this, her superiors must have wanted to cloud her eyes from a fate far worse than the lie she was fed with. Or.. perhaps.. in a very twisted way of sorts.. this lie was meant to _'kink things up'_. The surprised expression on her face when things don't go the way she has previously mentally prepared herself and then take her for all she's worth in the most barbaric ways. This thought, a very valid one, was what most likely drove them in using such methods of bamboozle. Now that you think about, such deceit is very effective. Taking the pray unprepared increases both pleasure and delight to the hearts of sadists. So, in the end, it's all just a **game**.

But enough of that. How did she find out about this? Before answering this beautiful question, let's just say that **never** had she been more grateful to the natural need of peeing than she was now. Why? Because it gave her an opportunity she wouldn't miss for the world. The opportunity to listen in on a conversation led by two idiots that were ordered to be her _bodyguards_ for the night. Bodyguards meaning they had to keep an eye on her, so she wouldn't turn tail and run. So, this is what she basically heard from behind the bathroom door, where her supposed bodyguards stood...

l

l

V

Guard (1)''Ya think we will like be let in on all the fun?''

Guard (2) ''Nahh, but it sure would be cool to tap that ass.''

(1) ''Nothing rocks more than a good gang-bang.''

(2) ''Ya can sat that again.''

A few silent snickers could be heard before the 1st one spoke up again.

(1) ''Yo, but i was like thinking and ya think boss will let us have her AFTER they're finished with this nights main event?''

(2) ''Yo, that would be like so cool, man. I didn't really pay attention to her until now, but the redness of that dress makes her ass look nice and tight, like totally ready for a banging.''

(1) ''I was like totally thinking the same thing.''

''Rock on!'' High-five in union.

_'DAMN STONERS!'_ Now that just made her hit the peak of her endurance. _'THAT'S IT. I HAVE HAD WITH ALL THIS SHIT. I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANY LONGER. FUCK YOU LIFE. I LASTED THIS LONG, BUT NOW I HAVE HAD IT. I WON'T LET ANYONE GET AWAY WITH MOCKING ME EVER AGAIN!'_

She eagerly looked around the spacious bathroom. With new found conviction and anger guiding her, she decided to take her chances and possibly escape. Her efforts were rewarded, when she noticed a square-shaped trellis high above one of the cabins. _'Perfect.'_

* * *

_Currently crawling through a ventilation shaft. _

Not the most comfortable way, but still better than trying to take on everyone in the halls for her descent to freedom. Then again descending through a shaft may not be so good seeing as it goes straight down to the very cellar while she was on the 22th floor._ 'Yup, definitely a long fall down. A perfect way to break ones neck in half a second and die instantly way before even reaching the 8th floor. So now what? I can only wander around this floor, but, if i take too long, they will find me. They should be freaking out right about now. I wonder how Sarkies and dumb ass Hyena acted so natural this whole time. Hmm They probably weren't made aware, that this was only meant to another gang-bang rather than undercover work. Eh, somehow now it seems better, if the plan was for real. I would have died as a spy. That would have been kind of cool actually, except for the dying part.'_

Her ears picked the sound of people shouting and then glass breaking against a much harder surface. She noticed how she was close to a small trellis that gave her a very advantageous view at one of the halls. She crawled a bit closer towards it and peered out. Directly at the other side from the trellis were two magnificently looking doors. Their carvings were absolutely stunning. That was until they were blown out of their hinges by a bulky man in red clothing. He stormed out all the while cursing at the man left in the room. Lena didn't so much as glance at the man inside. She already knew who it was and didn't want to look at him any longer than she absolutely had to. Instead she looked at who came out next trailing behind the red-head whom Lena identified as Eustass Kid. As for the one who followed, he was an equally dangerous looking man dressed in a dark blue suit and his head covered by a blue and white vertically striped head-gear. Without a doubt, it could only be one person, Killer, the right-hand man of Eustass. They both quickly disappeared from her line of sight leaving only loud footsteps behind. Those were mere seconds in which she witnessed them, but in those few seconds, she could already tell that Eustass Kid was not a man to mess with, if one didn't wish to wind up dead. Of course, there were other people Lena considered dangerous, even more fearsome than Eustass, but there was _something_ about him that made him radiate a purely animalistic feeling. The kind of feeling that Lena could both fear and admire. An inkling of her even felt jealous for the power he holds, but she knew better than to envy. It's better to forget such foolish feelings. If she lingered too much on them, she would the one eaten up from the inside out. Having such fearsome power had its disadvantages too, i think.

_'I'm getting carried away with this. Gotta keep on moving. I haven't thought up how to get down and away yet. Gotta find a safe zone. ... A safe zone, huh? Where is such a mystical place anyway? khh Guess, i will settle for relatively safe. That's more likely to find.'_

Some shouting still could be heard from down the hall. It made for a good distraction, in case someone were to pick up the sound she made when she touched the surface of the shaft's metal. Moving forward, the little wheels in her head started turning again.

_'Anyway i still can't shake off the feeling of wanting to strangle those stoners, but that would have been too loud and too messy. It would have made my escape less probable.'_ Let's just forget about that. She had other thoughts to concern herself with. Still, Lena couldn't really explain what came over her. Giving in to such sudden urges like running away without a sure-kill route of escape was so unlike her. Maybe, she was at that brain damage level where following sudden thoughts seemed normal. Eh. _'I guess this is what people call a mental breakdown. ehhhhh.. now that i think about it, i have had those a few times before, haven't i. Only those times they seemed a bit different. . . GHAHHHH i sound like an lady reminiscing about her past. This is not good. I should get out of this shaft before i turn even more weirder.'_

At this moment in time her hand slipped on something and, before she knew it, she had somehow fallen through an opening bringing it's belonging trellis with her. She landed with a thump on her side. At the same time, she tried to make as less noise as possible. She took in her new surroundings and found herself in a bedroom. And, as it seemed, no one else was present. Perfect! But before exploring for anything useful, her curiosity wanted to know on what she had slipped on. There at her feet layed a small little gadget. Picking it up and inspecting it closer, it appeared to be a miniature listening device. _'How foolish to slip on something this size. Aside that, such devices are used only when needed. That means it was meant to be used for one of the guests here, but i'm pretty sure that this entire building was rented solely for the meeting. And such a lavish room would only be used by a boss. In other words, it's either Eustass Kid's room or that man's. Then again, knowing him, he wouldn't have a slave-free room like this.'_ Oh, how she knew him. If this were his room, there would be whores and slaves all over the place. Drugged or beat up. Or both. He never cared about the means as long as he accomplished his goal. He would smile and say nice things before showing his real colors, and, when he did, it would be too late. This method was exceptionally effective on those who didn't know him that well. Shaking her head to stop the flow of old memories enveloping her, her bare legs pushed her up from the floor. She had discarded her shoes back in the toilet. The heels would made too much noise otherwise. As for her dress, it had slipped up her thighs and made her feel very compromising. And the acumulated dirt from the shaft disguised the red and made it look more grey than anything else. Since we are on this topic, the same applied to Lena's body, face and hair as well. Dirty, smelly and disgusting. She resembled a witch from the deepest pits of a dark and swampy forest. She wanted to change and wash herself, but, deciding that she didn't have much time before someone arrived, she further inspected the room for anything useful that could aid her escape her escape but nothing. She didn't find a single useful object. Hell, even a gun would have been useful, especially with a silencer. Yet she was left with what she had. Feeling a cold breeze sneak around her, she suddenly had her eyes locked on one of teh curtains. There were many of them aligned, so it didn't matter in which one she took interest in, what mattered was that it promised sweat, relieving warmth to her. Why not the bedsheat? Because it would be obvious and because it was too puffy and big.

She pulled on one of the curtains and was pleased to hear it reattach from the high bar. Wrapping herself in it, she enjoyed the feel of it before hearing the sound of a door opening.

* * *

''ONE OF THESE DAYS I WILL KILL THAT FUCKING IDIOT.'' Kid bellowed while turning his face towards Killer. They had stopped in the middle of one the halls far away from the meeting room, so, even though Kid was yelling, he couldn't be heard. And, aside Killer's eardrums, he wasn't disturbing anyone seeing as almost all the rooms were curently empty. Not that Kid cared about disturbing anyones sleep.

Despite his abused eardrums, Killer kept his voice to a low tone. ''Now, now, Kid. There is no need to be this angry. That meeting was bound to fail either way. I can't possibly imagine why _he_ thought that it might **succeed**.''

''He is a genuine IDIOT, that is why!''

''True enough.''

''AND he even had some _special_ entertainment planned for us as well. The fool! Does he really think that he can smooch up to me like that?''

''Yes, i believe _it_ ran away. Did you you see how one of his men came up and, when he whispered in his ear, that lunatics face scrunched up like a lemon. A very rare sight to see. I guess, tonight nothing is really working out for him the way he planned.''

''You know, to see him with shitty luck, now **that** amuses me greatly.''

''I'm overjoyed to see you so happy.''

''Too bad you don't look the part, Killer.''

''In any case, how about you go rest? I will send Wire to guard your door.''

''Don't bother. I can take care of myself.''

''That will not do. I can't possibly leave unsupervised while in the same building as that lunatic.''

''You actually think he has what it takes to kill me.''

''No, i'm more concerned of what you would do, if he **did** try.''

''Ha hahahaha you sure know how to up my mood, but, i think we both know that it's only a matter a time before he pulls something and that he is going to be major sleezeball about it.''

''Yes, and future may not be so far up ahead. He's been acting very strangely as of late. I assume he is planning ways to get rid of all other Top Dogs including you.''

''Khm. When that time comes, i will finally show him for good who he is messing with.''

* * *

''What.. the.. hell?''

Kid stood in his room and what he saw before him was a girl, no, a woman, tightly wrapped in his curtain and currently staring at him with a very a dumb expression._ 'Like a deer in headlights. Yes, that example fits perfectly for such a look. WAIT. This is no the time to be evaluating someones look.'_

After the conversation with Killer, Kid had calmed down and decided to rest in his room. His normal every day movements were always fast and so he unlocked his door in top speed and went in only to stop dead in his tracks. He half-expected to be faced by an assasin or the like, but he didn't expect **this**.

But aside Kid, the person before him also had problems getting her 'hamster wheels' (meaning brain for those who din't get the pun) to start moving. Contemplating on what to say or do next, an old saying suddenly popped into Lena's head. _'Fight or flight.'_ Being very much aware that the second part of that saying didn't involve actually flying, still she decided that it's better to make it a reality and partake in an unplanned flying lesson rather than confront Eustass Kid. And, so, quickly opening the window, she jumped without a moments hesitation.

Kid was left baffled.

* * *

Lena was falling at a very fast rate. If she didn't think of something soon, she would hit the ground in ways that would leave her as a mere speck of blood.

Using the curtain as a type of parachute, she maneuvered herself in the air. This allowed her to fall between two buildings where a lot of strings were attached. Strings as you already guessed are meant for drying clothes, but for Lena it was a way to lessen the rate at which she was falling.

Her efforts payed off and she landed on a closed trash bin with a load thud. Rolling off of it and hitting the ground with another painful thud, she ignored the pain in her back and joints and forced herself to move before someone had the chance to catch up to her.

* * *

During her fall, Kid had come back to his senses and moved to pear outside the very window the woman had jumped out of only to see the night and the city's busy streets.

He smirked at the woman's bold actions and turned to leave his room in order to find his subordinates.

Outside of the room he found that Killer, his most valued subordinate and friend, was running up to him. ''We heard some commotion going on outside. Heat even told to have spotted something coming out of your room's window. You alright, Kid?''

''Yeah, i'm just dandy, But listen to this, Killer, some woman was sneaking around my room dressed in the room's curtain. After seeing me, she just up and jumped out the freackin' window. I'm kinda surprised she actually bothered to open the damn thing.''

''A woman? Are you sure?''

''Positive, though i didn't really catch her face, but i'm sure she was a woman somewhere around my age too.''

''Did she steal anything?''

''Don't know. Didn't really think to check. Besides it's hard to think of someone a bungler when their dressed in your goddamn **curtain**. She seemed more like some runaway whore.''

''I can tell you are really into the curtain thing, Kid, but, please do concentrate. I need to figure out if she is a threat to us.''

''Hai, hai.''

* * *

**A/n**: As always, i know the intervals between my chapters are beyond insulting to readers, but i'm constantly hung up on an old saying that staits ''writers suffer accorddingly''. It's something my old literature teacher from 5th grade taught me. You could say i'm suferficial in those ways, so, as funny as it sounds, i start shaking in my boots, if i start writing too much (for my own good). Is it writh or is it wrong? Please, comment, so i know your opinions! How does a writers profession (or hobby) affect their personal life? Or can it even affect in the first place?

Aside that, i would like to say a few words about my stories:

Assassin business (LawOC) - **on hold** (i have a main idea, but i'm having trouble creating the situations that would fit),

Old mansion! - **put on hold** (simply from lack of time, and the first chapter came out confusing, i would need to add a bit of explaining in the 2nd chapter for what happened in the 1rst),

Secret Lovers! - **on hold** (technically a one-shot, but i am writing a 2nd chapter. only it seems a bit boring, so i'm not sure, if i should upload it).


	5. Profecy

**Chapter 5**

* * *

It has already been two days, since she jumped out of that window. Two whole days of constant moving around, lurking, running. Everything for the purpose of survival. Sleep deprived and hungry, she couldn't think of anything else but running. It's only a matter of time until either Eustass Kid or her superiors catch her. One or the other. She couldn't decide which was worse. In any case, she felt _dead tired_. Many times she had wanted to trow in the towel, but she managed to endure. For now, anyways.

On her way down another corner she was suddenly grabbed by the hand. Afraid that she had been cought, she started struggling, only to hear the voice of an old lady. ''Fighting is something you can do on a later date, my child, but for now you must listen. I have an important matter to discuss with you.''

''What?'' Lena ceased her movements and turned to fully face the old lady. In return, the grip on her hand was released. _'Damn, does she have a firm grip.'_

Aside her grip, there was not much else Lena could tell about her. She judged her age by her voice. It was raspy, but pleasant to listen to. Her body was clad in dirty brown rags. Slightly hunched over as she was, it was easy to tell that she most likely suffered from back pains or, maybe, worse. Non the less it was according to her age, which was definitely past 70, maybe even 80. Her face too was covered by the rags making it hard to tell.

After a moments thought, Lena decided on her answer. ''I will listen but make it quick, old lady, i'm kinda running for my life here.'' _'I hope this conversation takes my mind away from how tired i feel.'_

''Youngsters, always in such a hurry.'' The old lady shuck her head slowly. ''Then i shall get to the prophecy. 'You have two paths you can choose from. One leads to ruin, the other to life.' Now, listen carefully, my child, for you must choose the path that leads to ruin, if you wish to fulfill your deepest desires.''

_'Great, another loony.'_ ''You DO realize you're not making any sense here, are you?'' _'I can't comprehend this. My mind is too tired to think straight. Was it really a good idea to stay and listen?'_

''Your sanity depends on it, my dear. It is absolutely necessary that you take the path of ruin.''

''I highly doubt that. My sanity is already a half-beat lump of nothingness.''

The old lady, whose name she still didn't know sighted deeply.

Lena decided to try bend this conversation another way._ 'It might make this more interesting. Though i would rather keep running, if i already agreed to this conversation, then why not stick through to the end?!'_ ''Per say, i believe even an inkling of what you're saying, what must i do to go down this 'path of ruin'?''

With that the old lady piped up again. ''Aaaah now THAT is a very easy question. You must let yourself be captured by next person you wake up to. A red-haired man known in these parts by the name of.. Eustass.. Kid will become both your guide and judge down the path you must take.''

Lena was not happy with such an answer. Ok, forget happy. She was mortified. ''NO, he will kill me! Are you mad? I can't possibly do that. That won't fulfill my desires. It will get me killed. Killed! How many times must i repeat that?''

''It is too early for you to know your own desires, my child. Your eyes are far too clouded by this city's menacing aura for you to know your own wants and needs but, fret not, your savior will soon arrive.''

''You mean my executioner.'' Interrupted Lena, but her remark was completely ignored by the old woman.

''He will one day break the chains that keep you binded here and set you free to see the world in a whole new light. It will take time, however, for the binds, that dull your very judgment, were shaped and thickened through years of pain and misfortune. If you still do not believe me, child, then keep in mind that no night lasts forever. The sun will rise and illuminate your very being turning it back to what it should be.''

''That's enough, old hag. Please, just let me be. I am too old for such fairytales. Tell them to someone who wishes to hear them.''

''It's alright. It's alright that you do not understand it yet but one day you will, i can promise you that.''

''You wish that i take a 'path of ruin' yet you speak as if that will become my greatest joy. I can't believe such an obvious lie.''

''If it pains your mind so much, then, here, take this, it will help guide you.''

A petty little stone-like pendant was placed in her hand. Though worn and tatty, it still shone when slight rays of light played against its surface. This small little thing was bead on a piece of rope, that similar to the old woman's clothes, was brown and tattered, but, despite all of this, to Lena it looked beautiful. Who could ever think that such a worn pendant like this was capable of mesmerizing someone?

''Why are you giving me this?'' Asked a confused Lena.

''It's a lucky charm, my dear.'' Answered the old lady in a calm manner.

''I don't believe in such things.''

''And you don't have to. But, you see, my dear child, there comes a time in every persons life, where they feel lost and misguided with no place to run and no one to turn to. ''

''I already feel like that. I have always felt like that. This time is no different from the rest.''

''Oh, i beg to differ. You have yet to see the full extent emotions can take. True despair and misery along with everything else only shows when you open yourself up to the world. But it doesn't necessarily only lead purely to suffering. Along side it you can also experience many happy memories.''

''You can think of me as young and inexperienced, but i am well aware of that, but i have already seen where opening yourself up to people.. where opening yourself up to the one you love most, will lead to. It's a very deep and black hole, old lady. And i'm not ready to step in such a world. That is precisely why i decided to close myself off from my surroundings.''

''But for how long can you keep that up?''

''What do you mean?'' Lena asked thoughtfully.

''Keeping things piled up inside you for too long **can** and will eventually lead to treacherous endings. It's better to get them out before it's too late. In times of need when you have no one to turn to, it's alright for you to seek any form of help. If you cannot trust people, my dear, then, please, be free to use this pendant. Even if it seems like madness, console to it. Just console all your troubles to an inanimate object. That way no other living person will ever know your deepest secrets and in exchange you will get rid of them. Put all negative thoughts in this pendant and be free of them yourself. It's win-win situation. You will see how enlightened you will feel after that.''

Lena didn't know what to say. Both her sleepiness and the old woman's words burned holes into her consciousness. She was loosing focus.

The old woman turned and started walking from once she came. ''I hope you keep the pendant on person at all times. For now i wish you the best of luck. I'm sorry to have held you up for so long, my dear. Goodbye and may we meet again.''

As she watched the old woman leaving her to ponder over everything the old woman said, suspicion guided her to assume the worst, even thinking that the pendant was a sort of tracking system. She already had one placed in her body from years ago. Deep withing the tissue of her body it gnawed at her soul. It was put there on purpose, of course. The purpose of marking her as property. It was done so by her upper most superior. No matter where she ran, she was found. She had tryed both running and getting rid of the trecherous thing in her body back when she was still naive enough, but all those times ended in **such** failure that Lena has lost any hope of **ever** getting rid of it. It made fer feel as though she didn't belong to herself. That her own body was just some cheap ''Made in China'' tool. easy to break and easy to discard. **Even now**, she fully realizes the extenct of her superiors capabilities. If he really wanted to, he could have already sent men after her. They would mercilesly push her to the ground, tie and gag her before bringing her to face the wrath of her superior. The things he could and would do to her, make her quiver in fear by memory alone. It was one of the main reasons, she has showed loyalty. The more loyalty she showed, the less she would be tortured. He tought her to be his obidient little pet. Exacting his every whim, promised _safety_. Not the kind of safety a child has when clinging to his loving mother, but the kind where you can avoid too many injuries. What a nice way to raise _someone_! That is, if they are nothing more than a flee obsessed mutt. 'Always listen to your master! Never bite the masters hand. Always yelp when you are called. Bite and consider your life forfet.' These are just a few examples she has had to listen to all these years from the mouth of the one she had to consider her _master_. Her upper most master. The master of all her masters. Every other one was just for his amusement. Somehow he enjoyed it, when she was forced to call someone else by the name of _master_ in front of him and then get punished for calling anyone else by that name. Pretty screwed up, right? Well, what can i say? Not all things make sense in this world. And as they say 'The normal have one world, the crazy have two.'

_'What is he waiting for? Is this another game of his? What am i saying? Of course, it is! He always does things like this. So what is his plan for this time? Is he waiting for me to break down completely? Does he want me crawling back to him by choice? Or does he have other plans in mind? He's always planning something, and they are always so messed up, those plans of his. It's hard to keep track of. Does he **want** Eustass Kid to find me first? To kill or torture me? But that makes no sense! He never likes share with his toys, not if he can't watch the torture with his own eyes.'_

A toy! That's what she is to him. Several times he has made it clear that** she** was kept around puruly for his enjoyment. And as a toy she was made to bend to all his wishes no matter how obscure. All together she rarely retaliated!

For some reason her thoughts led her back to the old lady she just met. Looking down at the pendant she still held in her arm, she cluched it with the little force she has in her wrist. She locked it inside her fist before bringing that fist up to her face and placing it lightly against her forehead. _'That woman seemed so nice, but it all could still be a mere farce. Was it real kindness or was it just my imagination playing tricks on me? What is she up to?'_ Lena unclenched her fist and, after taking it both her hands, she placed it around her neck and tucked it under the _clothing_ she had. _'Am i over-thinking things? Have i really become so mistrusting of people that anyone seems like an enemy now? But, then again, aren't they all enemy's? All for one and each man for themselves, right? That's how things work in this city. Then why did that old lady approach me, when there was no real reason to. No, it's only me, that isn't avare of her reasons. Was her purpose for approaching me really just based on sentiments? No, that goes against reason in this city! Aaaah, it's hard to think! I hate it! I hate it here! Fuck! I want to get out of this cycle of insanity. What must i do? Get captured by Eustass Kid? Stupid! That's just ridiculous! That old woman is out of her mind! Yes, that's it! She's off her rocker! There's nothing more to it. She's crazy! You don't dwell on a crazy's words. You filter them out the moment they touch your ears. Yes! That's right! I have been doing that for so long. Filtering out useless information is easy once you realize how useless it is. I'm good at it. i have had so much practice at doing it already! Why did i suddenly stop? Let's see.. I defied that my mans words, came face to face with Eustass Kid AND jumped out of a window. Question solved! I was shuck up so bad, i started listening to some old hags unnecessary ramblings. That means i gotta stop wasting time and gotta start moving.' _Looking down at herself. _'Fuck, i'm STILL wearing this curtain.. I didn't even notice..'_

Mumbling to herself. ''I'm going insane here from the lack of sleep alone.'' She pulled the curtain tighter around. _'What should i do? I need sleep. I won't last another night like this. Forget the curtain. I will hold on to it for a bit longer. It's cold outside. And i don't want to freeze. Where should i go? I need a place where nobody lives, where it's less populated, where people would only look as a last resort.' _

''THE CREAK!'' She yelled out hoping that no one heard her.

_'I can hide in one of the buildings around it. Perfect!'_

As she made her way towards there, she noted how** good** she felt. It's been years since she has defied anyone.. since she has done so many stupid things in just a few days.. since she has.. felt so.. so.. free. It gave a bounce to her steps, she didn't know she had anymore.

* * *

When she finally got there and to a relatively safe spot, her eyelids dropped down completely and she was sure they will continue denying her the pleasure of opening them up again until she got at least a few hours of sleep. As she was engulfed by cloads of dreamland, her body was forgotten back at the world of the conscious. Slouched up against a wall and completely unguarded.

The clouds that now engulfed her are not peaceful. They are not friendly. They are like a warning to her _for a possible future to be_? Maybe!

The clouds took form that of a big, menacing storm crashing down upon her mind that only wished to rest, but the clouds would have none of it. They showed her images she has never seen before in her life. A scene to be precise.

_'She felt eyes watching her. A man was before her with a gun in hand. She wanted to move away, but she couldn't. What was stopping her, she couldn't tell. Neither could she tell the face of the man. His face obscurred by the shadows around, sent fear down her spine. She wanted to get away so bad, but, alas, no matter how many times she tryed, she wouldn't budge. Everything felt like a blur around her. She didn't know why she was there, only that the happenings around her were a living nightmare._

_Suddenly the man spoke out. ''Your answer!?'' A clear question directed at Lena. She knew what the man was referring to, but at the same time she didn't. She slowly closed her eyes and lowered her head. It wasn't the best way to answer. She knew such an answer could only earn one's death, but it seemed like the right one. She couldn't define her own actions. ''I see.'' Was what the man said as he pulled up the gun and aimed it at her head. ''I really loved you, you know.'' Hearing him say that caused silent tears to start flowing down just like a little creek would on a mountain pass. The slight streams stained her cheeks as she cried without a sound. Why was she crying? The man slowly but firmly put his finger on the trigger before pulling down on it._

_A load gunshot echoed against the walls but the sound wasn't load enough to go through them. Only a few vibes managed to shoulder past the cracks and out to the world._

_And then.._

_nothing..'_

She woke up in cold sweat. _'A nightmare. It's just a nightmare. I have to calm myself.'_ Her attempts to muffle her heavy pants were stopped dead. Even if no one was around, she wished to keep her breath to herself. It was an instictive move to prevent herself from making too much noise and thus cathing someones attention.

Sadly enough it was a futile one.

_'Wait! It this breathing i hear? One, two.. three people. I'm not the only one around.' _Then she noted how a pair of boots were now before her. Boots that are connected to legs. And legs that are connected to people. _'Shit!' _

''M-ī-c-ke-ta (japanesse for ''found you'').''

* * *

A/N: And here's Chapter 5. Sorry you didn't get to see Kid in this chapter, but he will be back in the next one. I promise!


	6. Meeting

She felt dizzy. It could not have been the much needed few hours yet. But even with the little time she allowed herself some sleep, at the same time, she sighed her death warrant as judged so by the men standing before her. She couldn't really identify them, all but one, that is.

I can already tell that none of them were a man called Eustass Kid.

And why would it?

He, after all, is a high ranking man. Following her with his own feet and gracing her with his fearsome presence? No ones THAT bored!

..So..

currently leering down at her WAS NOT Eustass Kid, but one that could be described as equally scary. Despite not being able to fully see his face, still, she felt the scrutinizing look squeezing through the holes of the mans head-gear. The one who is standing in front of her is none other than the right hand man, Killer.

_'That old woman was wrong about her prophecy after all. In an alternate dimension, i guess, these two, Killer and Eustass Kid, could be viewed as similar, but, still, he is no Eustass Kid, and that means that prophecy was a fluke. AND I'M SO DEAD!'_

Lena was completely fear stricken. This is what she gets for falling asleep in the wrong place at the wrong time. How unfortunate! Why did she choose some random corner to cuddle up in. She has no root for escape.

From a different point of view, someone would have found her anyway _sooner or later_. Maybe, these guys will be less rough with her? Now where's the possibility in that?

Her current want is a suburban need to sink in the wall and never get out, but, since that's physically impossible for her, her only option left was to gaze up at the men with enlarged eyes waiting for their move.

The one to speak up was Killer. ''Our boss would like a talk with you.''

o

o

o

''Eh?''

* * *

_Chilling in some random car.._

And 'chilly' is the correct answer. Ding, ding, ding~!

_'Maybe, it's just me, but YOU COULD FREEZE AND SMASH YOURSELF TO IDDY BIDDY BITS IN THIS ATMOSPHERE! I AM NOT used to people being this QUIET! I mean, really..._

_Following after the unexpected statement of bringing me to their boss was the question of ''do you plan on running?''. A shake from me. A nod from him. And the next thing i know, i'm in some car with three VERY muscled people driving to hell knows where. Isn't the girl supposed to be drunk at these situations? Then again, i feel drunk enough from fear. That should count, right?'_

Doing a quick once-over their physical built.

_'Yeah, like these guys would need me drunk to get their way.'_

Lena's deepest inner pleas for something, _anything_, to break the ice cold silence were, _surprisingly_, heard and fulfilled, when the tallest guy in the car spoke up.

(The **b**ig **g**uy) ''Killer, shouldn't we give her a bath before going to see boss?''

(Killer) ''Give her a bath? You mean, like one you would give a kitty cat?''

(**b g**) ''That's not what i meant.''

(the zombie guy) ''Aaaaa, why not? It would serve as great practice for you.''

(**b g**) ''I... I'l... I will pass.''

_Lena. 'Was there supposed to be a joke somewhere in there? If so, i don't get it!'_

(Killer) ''Stop teasing him, Heat (the zombie guy). You know how he is. And, answering your previous question, Wire (the big guy), i say, no, it's better he sees her like this. That should dumb down his amusement.''

_Lena. 'Should i be happy or wary about that?'_

* * *

Any further conversations were even shorter than the first one. Exchanging only short short questions and answers, Lena started thinking that it was because of her presence. You know, like not to give any useful information? Or that's just wishful thinking and they are always like this.

As far as observations go,..

'Wire

I don't know what about the rest of the population that makes up Eustass Kid's crew, but as far as the population in this car goes, Wire undoubtedly the tallest member here. Let's say about one meter taller than Killer. He wears a dark brown headress like a cloak, a wire shirt, black shorts (i wonder where he got those), black fishnet pantyhose (on second thought, oblivion is bliss, i'm better off not knowing) and a necklace with small axe blades on it. He has the crew's Jolly Roger over his chest in the middle.

And by Jolly Roger is meant a logo that each Top Dog uses to mark their teritory and people.

Wire is by far the least talkative (somehow, in his case, it does seem like my fault). Also he doesn't show any type of emotion, aside the nervous glances he sometimes gives me, but most of the time he just has a mopish expression in his face.

Well, that's one down. Next.

Heat

Heat has long light blue, shaggy hair. His mouth stretches to the sides of his face like a Glasgow smile (did he get those on purpose or did someone force him to?).

He has black sunken eyes and visible twin frontal veins on his forehead (sure seems like he sleeps a lot, NOT). Insomnia?

There are stitched scars at his chin, mouth-line, and the high point of his cheeks (doesn't sound like a pretty happy childhood, then again, who has that in this city?).

Thorn tattoos run along his shoulders, arms, and neck (you can't argue about taste).

He wears a dark blue vest laced with red strings, red pants with an armored pad over his right leg, and long brown boots (again, everyone has their own taste).

Killer

This guy doesn't even need any comments.

To sum it up: Not the loudest group of bloodthirsty, muscle-bound beasts, now are they?

* * *

_Eustass Kid's office (inside his mansion).._

Lena felt a push on her back and vaguely heard Killer saying. ''We are here. Kid will see you now.''

_Lena. 'Hah? ALREADY? Again, i didn't notice how i got from point A to point B. I should probably consider brain damage. Screw being awake, i am totally still sleeping. I barely register anything around me. When did i get out of the car? How did i get out of the car? Where am i? House? Apartment? Mansion? City block? Huh? Huh? Huh? My conscience has a VERY broken on/off switch. Does this have a cure?'_

A hand suddenly banged on what sounded like a wooden surface successfully bringing her mind to a 100% awake.

''Are you finally awake?''

Lena looked at the one speaking. Red hair up in a flame. A robotic hand stretched out on a wooden desk. A fearsome grin on a pale face.

_Eustass Kid._

He looks even more scary up close. Before, when she was still in the ventilation shaft, it was much easier to stare at him, but, now... now, he's straight in front of her. At this moment, Lena remembered how many people have told that Kid's reactions to other people go along the lines of ''you stare, you die''. Easy enough to understand, right?

_'Is it ok for me to look? Will he get angry at me, if i turn my head away?'_

''Can you speak?'' He was thumbing his fingers in a gallop rhythm against the wooden desk.

I guess, staring isn't the only problem. Not responding is like giving him a cold shoulder and digging your own grave at the same time. So i presume. _'What can you possibly say at such situations?'_

''Yes, i can speak.''

_Lena. 'Oh, gepers, NO, i accidentally said it out loud!'_

''Then keep at it. I didn't tell my guys to bring you here just to stare. Speaking of which,..''

Kid, who is sitting behind his work desk, leaned forward to get a better look at her.

''You seem to have ditched my curtain and gone for a more dirtier rag.'' He is highly amused, to say the least.

And, yes, Lena had ditched the curtain at some point in time. But which one was it? And where did she find the rag?

Too many questions.

She took in a deep breath and tried to speak as calmly as possible. ''If you want it back, i am afraid you will have to go diving for a bit.'' Lena had tossed the curtain in a certain disgusting creak. At the very least, that is one thing she registered. Then again, that stench is something you can hardly forget.

''Ohh? Well, whatever. Let's get on with business. I brought you here for a job.''

''A job?''

''You're actually following this.''

_Lena. 'I'm not an idiot! Gah! That's not something i can say to him.'_

''What do you wish of me?''

''Something very important. You will have to keep your mouth shut about the details as well. You understand?''

''Yes.'' _Lena. 'God, let it not be some murder or getting rid of a dead body or something. He's already got guys for that!'_

''Good. This is a private matter, so, if you go around telling anyone about it, you will be risking your own neck. Got it?''

_Lena. 'Yes, yes, i understand. You don't re-ask me after every damn sentence AND GET TO THE POINT ALREADY!'_

''Yes.''

''Great, now follow me.''

Lena nodded and with that Kid got up from his seat. _'God, he is so tall. At least two heads taller than me.'_

He suddenly yelled out. ''Killer, when you're done ease-dropping, you're free to step away from the door.''

With that Killer poked his through the door and spoke. ''I wasn't ease-dropping. I'm just making sure nothing happens while,..'' now looking at Lena, ''..she's around.''

_Lena. 'What the hell could i possibly do to this guy? Gauge his eye out with a pencil?'_

(Kid) ''Quit acting like some worried mother, Killer. I, for all, can hold my ground against a lanky weakling.''

_Lena. 'Lanky weakling? Ouch. Now that's a blow to my non-existent ego.'_

Ignoring his remark, Killer asked. ''Do you want me to come along.''

(Kid) ''No, but you can bring her to _that_ room once we are done.''

_Killer. 'So he's still going through with this? So much for dumming down his amusement.'_

_Lena. 'That room? What room? Torture room? Holding room? His.. his bedroom? Oh, God!'_

(Kid) ''Move it.''

His voice, loud and commanding, shuck her whole being. She followed him without delay.

Their venturing lead to a door, just another one down a freakishly long hallway, but behind that door Lena found a king sized bed in the middle of the room.

Going past it, Kid went to rummage through some wardrobe.

_Lena. 'Great. Just fucking great. He led me to his bedroom. Why am i not surprised? Everyone just loves messing with me. Pretending it's something important, but the next thing you know, they just want you on your knees and begging like a bitch.'_

Lena already grumpy and sleep deprived mood was worsening with every next second.

''Got it.'' Kid called out like a little kid, when he found what he was looking for, but Lena still couldn't see exactly what it is.

_Lena. 'In a way, he is a **Kid**.'_

(Lena) ''Will you pay me for this?''

(Kid) ''Hmm? Yeah, sure, but i will decide the precise sum after i see your performance.''

''As long as you pay me at all.''

''Don't plan on running, huh?''

''No.''

''I want you.''

''I can see that.''

''..as a my secretary.''

o

o

o

''Eh?''

_Lena. 'These people sure like shock me a lot.'_

''Pardon, but what did you say?''

''Secretary. I'm hiring you as my newest secretary. Do you have hearing problems?''

''Not that i know of. I'm just really, really tired. I haven't slept much.''

''Then i will make this short.''

''Here.'' Giving her a crumpled up paper. ''These are things i need done. Think of it as your schedule for tomorrow. I will tell Killer to bring you to the room that was prepared for you.''

Lena kept standing there and gaping like a fish, closing and opening her mouth again and again.

''Well, what are you waiting for? Move it. I got other things to do right now.''

''Wait.''

''What?''

''You brought me here to give me this paper?''

''Yeah. What else did you expect?''

_Lena. 'Anything but a crumpled up paper?'_

(Lena) ''Why was it in your wardrobe?''

''Because i forgot it there?'' Kid said like it was the most logical thing in the world.

''Okey? So what do i do now?''

''Go to you room and sleep. I will call for you in the morning. KILLER! Bring her to her room!''

As he mentioned Killer's name, Lena had adverted her gaze away from Kid and towards the said man.

_Lena. 'How long has he been there?'_

(Killer) ''Follow me.''

Again, Lena simply nodded and obliged.

_Lena. 'This has been one crazy day.'_

Also, you didn't have to be smart to know that the blond was no where near happy doodle's about about this situation. He, in contrast to Kid, doesn't like her in the least. _'I should stay clear of him for the time being.'_

This woman, by shocking Kid to utter disbelief a few nights back, had somehow peaked his interest to the point he wanted her by his side. Now that's what i call a turn of events..

* * *

A/N: this chapter is definitely not one of my favorites, so writing it took a very goddamn long time. Sorry for the delay!


End file.
